Le dernier cadeau d'un ange
by Kimmy Lyn
Summary: Avez vous déjà entendu parlé des anges ? Oui, je suis bien en train de vous parler de ces créature androgynes avec des ailes dans le dos. Mais saviez vous qu'ils ne sont pas tous dans les cieux? Notre cher Harry va se rendre compte que contrairement aux croyances populaires, les anges existent...
1. Chapter 1

**Puisque j'ai fini "Les mots, les gestes...", voici ma nouvelle histoire. Elle sera en deux parties. **

**DISCLAMER : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais j'en fais quand même ce que je veux!**

**RATING : M, mais franchement il y a plus de guimauve que de citron...**

**RÉSUMÉ**** : Avez vous déjà entendu parlé des anges ? Oui, je suis bien en train de vous parler de ces créature androgynes avec des ailes dans le dos. Mais saviez vous qu'ils ne sont pas tous dans les cieux? Notre cher Harry va se rendre compte que contrairement aux croyances populaires, les anges existent bel et bien.**

**Le dernier cadeau d'un Ange**

La septième année, enfin ! Harry en aurait presque jubilé s'il n'avait pas eu l'autre psychopathe à face de serpent sur le dos. Pendant cette année, il allait pouvoir se défouler, prendre les premières années de haut, jouer au grand, et par-dessus tout, il allait pouvoir faire chier Snape. Bon d'accord, il n'avait pas attendu sa septième année pour ça, et puis finalement il l'aimait bien son prof de potions, mais c'était quant même le pied d'être en dernière année. Hermione ne semblait pas partager son avis. Elle ne cessait de lui répéter depuis le mois de juillet que cette année allait être horrible, qu'il y allait avoir les examens en fin d'année et qu'il fallait s'y préparer dès le mois de Septembre… Harry prenait tout ça avec philosophie et se disait que s'il ratait ses examens, il pourrait toujours aller botter le cul de _celui-qui-se-prend-pour-le-maître-du-monde-et-qui-n'est-en-fait-qu'une-larve-emmerdante-et-collante-qui-lui-foutait-la-migraine-à-chaque-fois-qu'il-piquait-une-colère_. Comme ça, tout le monde l'aimerait et on oublierait vite qu'il n'avait pas eu son diplôme.

Bien sûr tout ce baratin ne servait qu'à masquer le fait qu'il était mort de trouille à l'idée de devoir affronter le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Son seul moyen de décompresser était l'autodérision et l'humour noir. Même si, depuis peu, il avait trouvé un exutoire assez… intéressant. En effet, depuis un peu plus d'un mois, il avait découvert que son maître des potions était un homme fait comme les autres et que contrairement aux croyances populaires, il savait parfaitement se servir de toutes les parties de son corps.

Quand il pensait, Harry se demandait pourquoi il avait attendu si longtemps avant de franchir le pas et de s'envoyer en l'air. Pas qu'il soit follement amoureux de son maître des potions, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il baisait bien. C'est pourquoi, durant cette nouvelle année il allait pouvoir emmerder Sev' et se venger des punitions qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui donner de la plus douce des manières. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'être devenu aussi ami avec celui qui lui avait pourri la vie pendant six ans, et le must du must, c'était quand même Ron qui était devenu aussi très ami avec Severus. Harry le soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'avoir un faible pour l'adulte. Mais il attendrait. Après tout tant que Ron ne lui demandait rien, il ne se priverait pas du plaisir de coucher avec son professeur.

Tout à ses réflexions, Harry ne remarqua pas la mine morose de Draco Malfoy qui ne cessait, lui, de l'observer depuis le début du repas. En effet, notre blondinet préféré ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du Survivant. Depuis le mois de Juillet, le 31 pour être tout a fait exact, le Serpentard s'était surpris à ne plus pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à son rival et ça le perturbait. Il ne comprenait pas l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour le brun et encore moins ce besoin constant de l'avoir dans son champs de vision. Ces vacances avaient été une véritable torture pour Draco et la rentrée n'avait pas arrangé les choses, loin de là… Maintenant qu'il pouvait le voir, c'était devenue une véritable drogue. Et s'il ne pouvait croiser sa route au moins une fois dans la journée, il sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux et son moral plonger dans les abîmes de l'enfer. Il ne pouvait plus débiter la moindre insulte, il se réfugiait derrière ses « amis » quand il croisait la route d'un Gryffondor et ne parvenait plus à soutenir le regard émeraude de sa Némésis. Il en était à se demander si la mort n'était pas préférable à cette situation.

Assis à la table des professeurs, Albus Dumbledore, observait ses élèves. Trois en particulier. Harry semblait aller aussi bien qu'il était possible dans sa situation, Draco aussi mal que possible et Ronald Weasley semblait comprendre certaines choses sur lui. Peut-être était il temps pour le directeur d'intervenir.

-Mr Potter, je vois qu'apprendre une leçon est encore un exercice trop difficile pour vous, même après six ans d'études. Il serait peut-être temps de vous y mettre, susurra le professeur de potions avec un sourire narquois.

-Peut-être que la faute en incombe à mes professeurs qui n'ont pas su me donner les bases dont j'avais besoin, rétorqua le Survivant.

-Il est fort possible, Mr. Potter, que la faute en incombe à la génétique.

-Si je me fie à ce qu'on m'a raconté, il semblerait au contraire que mon hypothèse soit la bonne.

-Si vos sources sont celles auxquelles je pense il est fort probable qu'elles soient de parti pris.

Les élèves étaient médusés. Jamais ces deux-là n'avaient été aussi loin dans leur discussions. Les allusions étaient facilement déchiffrables mais tant qu'aucune insulte claire n'aurait été lancée aucun des deux ne céderait. C'était une petite guerre intestine entre le professeur et l'élève qu'aucun des deux n'avait envie de perdre. Mais personne ne pouvait se douter des efforts que faisait chacun des deux partis pour ne surtout pas éclater de rire et se sauter au cou. Personne sauf peut-être Draco. Pour le Serpentard, la relation qu'entretenait Harry et Snape était on ne peut plus claire. Ils étaient amants. Et sans savoir pourquoi, cette certitude lui déchirait le cœur.

Finalement, Harry écopa d'une heure de retenue le soir même, et le cours reprit comme à son habitude. Si ce n'était le regard brûlant d'Hermione voguant de visage en visage pour comprendre ce qui rendait Harry si joyeux, Snape si magnanime, et Draco si triste.

L'élément déclencheur de toute cette histoire fût encore une fois _celui-qui-emmerdait-tout-le-monde-parce-qu'il-voulait-en-prendre-le-contrôl_e alias Lord Voldemort. Le soir de Halloween, pendant le bal organisé par le directeur et le corps enseignant, les élèves comprirent pour la première fois ce qui faisait de Harry le Survivant.

En effet, alors qu'il dansait tranquillement sur la piste avec Ginny, une douleur insoutenable lui vrilla le crâne. Il s'effondra en hurlant sur le sol, incapable de faire autre chose que pleurer de souffrance et supplier pour que ça s'arrête. Bien que cet événement en soi eut suffi à mettre toute la salle en émoi, ce fût ce qui suivit qui embrasa la machine à ragots qu'était Poudlard. Alors que Harry gémissait sur le sol, terrassé par la douleur, Draco s'était rapproché de lui. Il se tenait droit, les mâchoires serrées à cause de la douleur, le regard fixé sur Harry. Hermione qui cherchait du regard un quelconque secours croisa celui de Draco.

-Malfoy ? Tu vas bien ?

Mais Draco ne répondit pas, il avança d'un pas et s'effondra sur le sol, juste à coté de Harry. Il réussit à prendre sa main et la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Et aussitôt, Harry cessa de trembler et sembla enfin sombrer dans une bienfaitrice inconscience. Mais Draco lui, convulsait dangereusement sur le sol, toujours cramponné à la main de Harry. Puis, enfin, la crise cessa, et les deux élèves s'immobilisèrent sur le sol, cramponnés l'un à l'autre. Ils furent transportés à l'infirmerie pour y passer la nuit.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avec une abominable migraine et l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes dansait la macarena dans son crâne. Il réussit néanmoins à ouvrir les yeux. Assis près de son lit, Severus s'était endormi. Ron et Hermione étaient également présents. Soudain, Severus se réveilla et son regard se posa directement sur Harry. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire doux et tendit la main vers lui. Le professeur s'en saisit et sourit à son tour.

-Tu m'as fait peur tu sais…

-Excuse-moi…

-Ne me refais jamais ça !

-On va essayer…

Le maître des potions déposa un petit baiser sur le front de son élève et réveilla Ron et Hermione avant d'aller chercher l'infirmière.

-Alors mon vieux… Ça va mieux ? Demanda Ron

-Mouais… Ça va pas trop mal on va dire…

-Encore un coup de Voldemort ? Demanda Hermione

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais comme ça a aussi affecté Malfoy…

-Comment ça ?

-Et ben, quand tu t'es écroulé sur le sol, il a avancé vers toi et il t'a pris la main. Tu t'es aussitôt arrêté de trembler. Lui par contre…

-Mais… Pourquoi ?

-C'est une question à laquelle je peux répondre, dit une voix familière.

-Professeur Dumbledore, souffla Harry.

-Bonjour Harry, comment te sens-tu ?

-Ça va à peu près…

-Tu as encore mal à la tête ?

-Oui, mais ça ira.

-Potter, buvez ça, intima l'infirmière en entrant dans la pièce.

-…

Harry avala le contenu d'une fiole qu'il s'empêcha de recracher aussitôt.

-Comme d'habitude, c'est infect.

-Moins c'est bon et plus c'est efficace !

-Depuis quand ? Grogna Harry.

A ce moment-là, un grognement s'éleva du seul autre lit occupé. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Draco Malfoy qui se réveillait lui aussi. Severus s'approcha du lit et lui raconta se qui s'était passé la veille. Puis l'infirmière lui fit boire la même potion qu'à Harry.

-Alors, je peux savoir ce qui se passe maintenant ? Demanda Harry à son directeur.

-Mais bien sûr… cependant, je vais demander à tout le monde de sortir car cette histoire ne concerne que Harry et Draco.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai à voir avec Ha… Potter ?

Dumbledore sourit doucement et regarda alternativement Hermione, Ron, Severus et l'infirmière. Tous sortirent, plus ou moins gaiement.

-Bien, maintenant, je vais pouvoir répondre à vos questions messieurs.

-Pourquoi Malfoy s'est mis à trembler en me touchant hier et pourquoi je me suis arrêté de le faire ?

-C'est une question qui amène une réponse complexe Harry. Je vais donc essayer d'être le plus compréhensible possible.

«Toute cette histoire est en réalité affaire de cœur. Vous, dit il en désignant ses deux étudiants, êtes destinés l'un à l'autre. »

-Pardon ? S'exclamèrent les deux adolescents.

-Du calme messieurs, laissez-moi m'expliquer. M. Malfoy, ici présent, n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un sang-pur. En réalité, vous êtes le descendant d'une très ancienne lignée angélique.

-Et en langage clair ? Éructa Draco.

-Vous êtes un ange M. Malfoy.

-Un quoi ? Vous vous fichez de moi ?

-Pas le moins du monde.

-Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans moi ? demanda le Survivant.

-Et bien justement. Tu as eu 17 ans le 31 juillet dernier.

-Oui, et…

-Quoi ? Le 31 juillet ?

-Bah oui pourquoi ?

-Je…

-Je vois que vous comprenez M. Malfoy.

-Moi pas, et vous savez combien j'aime être tenu à l'écart !gronda Harry.

-Calme-toi Harry, j'y viens. Que sais-tu des anges ?

-Rien.

-Dans ce cas laisse-moi t'expliquer. Les anges sont des êtres rares. Actuellement on en compte que quelque dizaine dans le monde. Ce sont des êtres qui naissent avec le don de la magie et une particularité.

-Quelle particularité ?

-Celle de ne vivre que pour une seule personne tout au long de leur vie.

Harry comprit soudain où son directeur voulait en venir. Il craignait la réponse à la question qu'il allait poser, mais il le fit quand même.

-Et si vous nous dites tout ça c'est parce que…

-Tu dois t'en douter Harry.

A ce moment-là, l'infirmière entra à nouveau dans la pièce et termina d'ausculter ses deux patients. Elle leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient sortir quand ils voulaient puis elle sortit, les laissant seuls avec le directeur.

Les deux adolescents se rhabillèrent en silence, attendant que Dumbledore continue ses explications.

-Bien, souffla Draco une fois vêtu décemment, peut-être considérez-vous Ha… Potter comme un être surdoué ou un télépathe mais pourriez vous, je vous prie, vous abaisser au niveau d'un simple mortel comme moi ! Siffla-t-il avec mépris.

-Ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer Draco, c'est qu'étant un ange, tu es poussé par ta nature à protéger une personne. Et cela commence quand cette personne acquiert la pleine maîtrise de son potentiel magique.

-Donc les anges ne sont jamais attirés par les moldus ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Tous les êtres conscients ont un potentiel magique. Mais, alors que nous, sorciers, possédons une flamme, les moldus, eux, ne possèdent qu'une étincelle. Cependant, si un moldu atteint la pleine maîtrise de son faible don, un ange peut alors être attiré par lui. Pour en revenir à notre sujet, ton âme sœur a atteint la maturité nécessaire pour que tu te lies à elle. C'est pourquoi depuis le 31 juillet tu ressens toutes ces sensations nouvelles.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que Potter est mon âme-sœur !

-Précisément.

-Mais, professeur, il ne m'a jamais aimé… nous sommes rivaux depuis sept ans ! Intervint Harry.

-Je n'en crois rien Harry. Il faut que tu saches que les âme-sœurs se retrouvent d'une vie à l'autre. Draco et toi avez toujours été liés. Seulement ce lien n'a pas évolué dans le même sens que lors de vos précédentes rencontres. Entre l'amour et la haine il n'y a qu'un pas mes enfants, et franchir la frontière est chose aisée.

-Vous êtes en train de nous dire que nous avons toujours été amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Demanda Draco

-Non, simplement que le lien entre vous existe depuis toujours, mais que dans cette vie, il a évolué différemment des précédentes.

-Et comment on arrête ça ? Demanda soudain Harry

-On ne peut pas…

Draco se leva, blanc comme un linge

-Malfoy…

-Ta gueule Potter ! Sache que ça ne m'amuse pas plus que toi ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'imposerai pas ma présence. Fais ce que tu veux sans te préoccuper de moi… comme tu l'as toujours fait.

Il sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie avant de fondre en larmes devant eux et se dirigea vers les cachots.

-Harry, attends un instant, il faut que je te dise une dernière chose.

-Oui ?

-Il faut que tu saches que, si tu peux refuser le lien assez facilement, pour Draco c'est impossible. Tu es et resteras sa seule raison de vivre.

-Attendez… vous êtes en train de m'annoncer que si je refuse le lien, Malfoy va simplement se suicider ?

-C'est une possibilité, mais je pense qu'il serait plus enclin à t'attendre tout en se laissant dépérir.

Harry resta silencieux, réfléchissant au nouveau chemin que prenait sa vie. Il n'était pas suffisant d'avoir un psychopathe aux fesses, il fallait rajouter un ange amoureux et suicidaire…

-Prends ton temps pour réfléchir Harry, mais va lui parler et lui dire qu'il te faut un peu de temps. Explique-lui, pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise que vous pourriez regretter tout les deux.

-Très bien.

Draco s'était refugié non pas dans les cachots comme il en avait l'intention, mais au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. A peine hors de vue d'Harry et du directeur, il avait fondu en larmes brisé par la dernière phrase d'Harry. Quoi qu'il en dise, et quoi qu'il puisse vouloir Draco Malfoy était profondément et désespérément amoureux d'Harry Potter. Mais Harry ne l'aimait pas, pire encore, il le méprisait.

Le jeune Serpentard se demandait comment il allait tenir une année comme ça, à le voir sans arrêt, savoir qu'il était son âme-sœur mais ne jamais l'approcher, ni le toucher. Ne jamais connaitre la chaleureuse étreinte de ses bras, la douceur de sa peau… Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du jeune homme.

De son côté, Harry s'était rendu aux cachots. Non dans l'intention de trouver Draco, mais Severus Snape. Il avait besoin de mettre les choses au point avec son amant avant de tenter quoi que ce soit avec Draco.

Il trouva son professeur dans sa salle de classe, occupé à corriger des copies. Il frappa poliment et s'approcha doucement. Il avait l'air si mal à l'aise que son amant le prit sur ses genoux et le serra contre lui.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Que t'a raconté le directeur ?

\- Que sais-tu des anges ?

Severus se figea.

-Tu… tu n'es pas un ange ?

-Non, pas moi…

-Ho… je vois… c'est le jeune Malfoy. Tu es son âme-sœur.

Ce n'était pas une question mais Harry hocha tout de même la tête.

-Je… il… il ne peut pas vivre sans moi d'après ce que m'a dit Dumbledore.

-Je sais.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Qu'est-ce que te dit ta conscience ?

-Je… je ne sais pas.

-Allons Harry, pas à moi.

-Je sais qu'il faut que j'essaie avec lui, mais je ne veux pas te laisser. Je suis bien avec toi.

-Ecoute Harry, tu es jeune et encore inexpérimenté en matière d'histoire de cœur. Ce que Draco peut te donner, ni moi ni personne ne pourront jamais te l'accorder. Il se donne tout entier à toi, cœur, corps et âme. Tu es tout pour lui, et si tu lui donnes sa chance tu verras qu'il est tout pour toi. Ça fait des années que je vous observe vous tourner autour sans vous en apercevoir. Je pense que tu devrais lui laisser une chance.

-Et toi ?

-Harry, je ne t'ai pas attendu pour faire ma vie amoureuse. J'ai eu des amants avant toi et j'en aurai après toi.

Le Survivant se sentit vexé.

-Tu es impossible. Si ça peut te rassurer, si ce n'était pas pour Draco et que je n'étais pas persuadé que c'est lui qu'il te faut, je ne te laisserais pas partir si facilement. Seulement, je reconnais qu'entre nous, il n'y a jamais vraiment eu d'amour. Une grande tendresse tout au plus, mais jamais d'amour. Et tu as besoin d'amour. Toi plus que n'importe qui.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux. Il digérait les paroles de son amant et intégrait peu à peu le fait qu'il était désormais libre d'accepter Draco dans sa vie. Mais était-il vraiment prêt pour ça ? Avait-il vraiment envie que quelqu'un s'immisce ainsi dans sa vie ? Avait-il envie de mettre quelqu'un d'autre en danger, même si ce quelqu'un d'autre était Draco Malfoy ? Il n'en était pas sûr.

-Merci Severus.

Le professeur haussa les épaules et soupira légèrement. Sur une impulsion, Harry déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son professeur puis quitta ses bras.

-Au revoir Severus.

-Au revoir Harry.

Draco sondait le vide. Il laissait son regard se perdre au delà du parapet de la tour d'astronomie se demandant s'il aurait le courage de le franchir pour mettre un terme à cette douleur qui lui martelait le cœur.

« Non, j'en suis incapable… Cela impliquerait de laisser Harry au moment où il en a le plus besoin et je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Il s'adossa donc au muret et replongea dans ses pensées. Il songeait à la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Harry. Des enfants peut-être, des amis, une maison… Les larmes revinrent sans prévenir. C'est dans cette position que le trouva Harry.

-Draco ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête brusquement. Puis, il essuya ses larmes et se remit debout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec moi.

-Tu te trompais.

Draco parut déconcerté. Il baissa les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je t'en prie ne joue pas avec moi. Je ne le supporterais pas.

-Ecoute, je sais que tu m'aimes mais je ne suis pas prêt à laisser quelqu'un entrer dans ma vie de cette manière…

Draco sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il avait l'impression que son sang le brûlait de l'intérieur et il sut que si Harry le laissait ainsi il aurait le courage qu'il n'avait pas eu quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Mais, je sais aussi que ta nature te pousse à vouloir à tout prix rester près de moi.

-Et alors ?

-Je ne peux pas t'aimer, pas maintenant et pas comme ça, mais je peux devenir ton ami, si tu es capable d'accepter ça.

-Tu… tu veux dire que je peux… que je peux rester près de toi ? demanda-t-il complètement incrédule.

-Oui, sourit timidement Harry, en tant qu'ami.

L'espoir et la joie coupèrent soudain les jambes de Draco et il s'effondra sur le sol.

-Draco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

-Prends-moi dans tes bras… s'il te plaît… prends-moi dans tes bras…

Mal à l'aise, le Survivant s'exécuta néanmoins. Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Et Draco savourait la chaleur de ce corps, celui de son âme-sœur, de sa moitié, de son tout, celui de Harry Potter et en son fort intérieur il se jura de le charmer et de le pousser à l'aimer. Car maintenant, ses rêves de famille et d'amour n'était peut être pas si éloignés qu'il le pensait.

Poudlard, deux mois plus tard.

La nuit était calme et claire. La forêt n'était troublée que par les allées et venues des animaux qui y vivaient et le château était plongé dans un silence tranquille. Au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, un jeune homme laissait son regard et des pensées errer. Le vent léger jouait dans ses cheveux en bataille et laissait sur son visage un air rêveur.

« Je ne peux plus me voiler la face ni me laisser aller a cette peur irrationnelle… » Songeait-il.

-Harry ?

Le Survivant se retourna pour tomber sur un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur de lune et au regard inquiet.

-Draco.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Tu vas bien ?

L'angoisse transparaissait dans sa voix et il était visible qu'il se retenait de se précipiter vers Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Non, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. J'avais simplement envie de réfléchir et c'est le meilleur endroit pour ça.

Il tourna à nouveau le dos à Draco et replongea son regard dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Le jeune Serpentard s'approcha de son âme-sœur et se tint droit à côté de lui. Il mourait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser mais il respectait son choix et ne forçait pas les choses.

-A quoi voulais-tu réfléchir ?

-A nous.

Draco pris soudain peur. Se pourrait-il que Harry ne veuille plus le voir ? Il se tendit à côté de lui attendant le verdict final.

-Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça Draco.

Ça y était, il allait lui dire de ne plus jamais l'approcher, de le laisser en paix. Et Draco l'aimait tellement qu'il se plierait à sa volonté, il en était certain.

-Je… je ne t'ennuierai plus… tu n'entendras plus parler de moi… je…

-Ne racontes pas de bêtises. Je ne t'ai pas encore dit ce que je voulais te dire.

Draco plongea son regard clair dans celui d'Harry.

-Et que voulais-tu me dire ?

Sans un mot, Harry fit un pas en avant et entoura le torse de Draco de ses bras. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son ami et futur amant et lui murmura simplement :

-Je t'aime.

Draco mit quelques instants à réagir puis ses bras enlacèrent fermement le petit corps tremblant de son tout nouveau compagnon.

-Merlin Merci…

Harry éclata de rire et se serra d'avantage contre le corps chaud de Draco. L'ange l'éloigna juste ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de retour possible.

-Je suis sûr, je t'aime et je suis prêt à te laisser entrer dans ma vie.

Des larmes vinrent troubler le regard si plein de joie de Draco. Harry s'empressa d'embrasser ces yeux et de boire ces larmes qui faisaient offense à la beauté de son compagnon. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Irrémédiablement attiré l'un part l'autre, ils joignirent leur lèvres en un baiser tendre et doux d'abord, puis magnétique et violent. A bout de souffle ils finirent par se séparer, laissant néanmoins leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

-Je t'aime Harry Potter et en cette nuit de joie, je te fais le serment de ne jamais te quitter et de rester toujours près de toi jusqu'à ce que la mort me prenne.

Une boule dans la gorge, Harry répéta ce serment.

-Je t'aime Draco Malfoy et en cette nuit de bonheur, je fais le serment de ne jamais te quitter et de rester toujours près de toi jusqu'à ce que la mort me prenne.

Un nouveau baiser scella cette promesse.

-Merci Harry.

-De quoi ?

-De m'avoir permis de rester près de toi. Merci d'exister et de me rendre si heureux ce soir.

-Ne me remercie pas Draco. Je t'aime et c'est grâce aux conseils de Severus que j'ai pu prendre la bonne décision.

-C'était donc lui ton amant ?

-Tu le savais ?

-Disons que je m'en doutais.

Harry sentit une ombre de malaise dans son discours.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Draco. Je ne l'aime pas et je ne l'ai même jamais aimé. Il est un très bon ami, mais il ne deviendra jamais plus.

Draco serra sa main et déposa un autre baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry.

-Viens maintenant.

-Et où m'emmènes-tu ? Demanda Harry souriant.

-Tu dois bien en avoir une petite idée, minauda Draco.

-Peut-être.

Draco entraîna Harry à travers le dédale des couloirs du château jusqu'à une chambre qu'ils partageaient depuis environ deux semaines. Draco s'était rendu compte qu'il était incapable de dormir si Harry n'était pas près de lui et il avait finalement trouvé le courage de lui demander s'il pouvait partager sa chambre. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient partager le même lit et il en était heureux.

A peine avaient-ils passé la porte que Draco se jeta sur son compagnon et lui dévora le cou. Harry se laissa faire un moment avant de reprendre l'avantage. Il plaqua sauvagement Draco contre la porte et l'embrassa farouchement. Pendant ce temps-là, ses mains couraient sous la chemise soyeuse de son amant, lui arrachant des soupirs de félicité. Draco n'était pas en reste et explorait avec délice le corps de son amant. Harry sentait ses mains courir sur sa peau et descendre peu à peu sur son corps. Il sentait ses doigts goûter à la douceur de sa peau et il s'extasiait des délices que lui apportait ce toucher. Il finit par entraîner son amant sur le lit et par le déshabiller. Il contempla alors un ange dans toute sa splendeur. Le corps de Draco était parfait et la lueur de désir qui brillait au fond de ses yeux incita Harry à se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser. Draco passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et savoura son corps contre le sien. Mais bientôt les frottements contre sa peau nue le mirent au supplice.

-Harry… je t'en prie…

-Patience mon ange…

-Quelle imagination… grogna Draco frustré.

Harry rit et finit par se déshabiller sous le regard appréciateur de son angélique amant. A peine avait-il ôté la dernière étoffe que Draco se jetait sur lui pour enfin goûter à ce qui lui avait été interdit pendant si longtemps. Il lécha, mordilla et goûta tant et si bien le corps de Harry que ce dernier se sentait prêt à rendre les armes alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore commencé.

Le Survivant reprit alors le dessus et empoigna le sexe dressé de Draco. Le blond étouffa un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir dans un baiser vertigineux. Il s'agrippa à son amant pendant que celui-ci le masturbait consciencieusement.

-Harry… pas… ho mon dieu… pas comme ça… ho…

Harry s'arrêta alors et observa Draco. Celui-ci était alangui sur le lit, les yeux voilés de plaisir et de désir. Le survivant n'y tint plus et enfonça un doigt entre les fesses de son âme-sœur. Draco cria, non de douleur, ni de plaisir d'ailleurs, mais de joie. La joie de se sentir enfin complet, dans les bras de son compagnon.

-Viens… viens plus près, plus loin… ho je t'en supplie Harry, viens…

Harry retira alors son doigt, faisant ainsi pleurer Draco. Mais bien vite, les larmes se tarirent, remplacées par un râle de plaisir. Harry venait de s'enfoncer dans le corps de Draco jusqu'à la garde. Et Draco était, passez-moi l'expression, aux anges. Enfin complet, enfin ensemble, et le plaisir était indescriptible. Jamais Draco n'avait connu pareille sensation, jamais il ne s'était sentit mieux, et jamais il n'avait connu un épanouissement pareil. Entre les bras d'Harry, il était enfin lui-même, enfin entier, et enfin comblé.

Harry quand à lui se sentait enfin à sa place dans le corps de Draco, chez lui entre ses bras. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela dans les bras de Severus, et jamais il n'avait senti son cœur aussi serein. Il comprenait maintenant ce que Severus avait voulu dire. Oui, maintenant il ne pouvait même pas envisager de quitter Draco plus d'une minute. Quand il plongea dans les yeux de son compagnon, il y vit la même félicité et la même joie qu'il ressentait lui même. Un baiser les emmena plus loin encore sur les sentiers du plaisir. Et enfin, Draco bougea sur Harry, lui intimant l'ordre silencieux de l'emmener aux portes du paradis.

Alors Harry amorça l'éternelle danse des amants sans jamais quitter les yeux bleus métalliques de son compagnon. Et Draco s'accrochait à lui, laissant libre cours à ses gémissements et à ses cris. Aux portes de l'infini, ils sentirent tout les deux une gigantesque force les rapprocher plus encore. Mais ils ne virent pas le halo de poussière d'or les entourer, pas plus qu'ils n'entendirent le tintement d'une cloche au dessus d'eux. Et dans une dernière poussée, un dernier pas sur le chemin de l'extase, ils se libérèrent de leur passion, des angoisses du passé et du futur et surent que tant qu'ils seraient unis, jamais personne ne pourrait leur faire du mal. Harry retomba doucement sur le corps encore tremblant de son compagnon et embrassa la peau tendre de son cou. Draco frissonna et serra Harry plus fort contre lui.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

-Mon aussi mon ange, moi aussi.

-Quelle imagination, souffla Draco avec un sourire plus long que l'Amazone.

Puis, ils s'endormirent, toujours unis.

Trois mois plus tard

Draco ne se sentait pas bien du tout et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ça lui arrivait surtout le soir avant qu'il ne se couche. Il était pris de vertiges et il était constamment épuisé. Il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher, surtout à Harry, mais ça ne marchait pas avec son compagnon. Le Survivant le maternait et le pressait depuis une semaine maintenant d'aller à l'infirmerie. Mais Draco refusait obstinément. Il détestait les hôpitaux depuis qu'il était enfant et s'il n'y était pas obligé, il ne se rendrait pas dans le fief de Mme Pomfresh.

Cependant, au bout d'une semaine de pression, Harry finit par l'emporter et accompagna Draco à l'infirmerie. C'est pourquoi il était en train de se faire broyer les doigts devant la porte de l'infirmerie que Draco se refusait à passer.

-Allons, Draco, ce n'est rien. Elle ne va pas te manger…

-Je ne veux pas y aller. S'il te plaît Harry…

-Draco, c'est pour ton bien. Et puis je serai là.

-Je… je n'aime pas les hôpitaux.

-Draco Malfoy tu vas entrer dans cette infirmerie avant que je ne t'y oblige !

Draco se recroquevilla et se décida enfin à passer le pas de la porte. Harry le suivit de très près, prêt à l'empêcher de ressortir. Mais Draco avait sa fierté et cela compensait largement son manque de courage. Néanmoins, Harry le saisit par la taille et le guida vers le bureau de l'infirmière.

-Messieurs ? Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda l'infirmière.

-C'est Draco, il est malade.

-Je ne suis pas malade.

-Nous allons vérifier cela. Enlevez votre chandail et installez vous sur ce lit. Mr Potter veuillez sortir s'il vous plaît.

-NON ! Je ne veux pas qu'il sorte.

Il s'accrocha désespérément à son compagnon, refusant catégoriquement de le laisser sortir sans lui.

-Très bien, c'est votre choix. Bien, de quoi souffrez vous monsieur Malfoy ?

-Je…

Harry serra sa main pour l'encourager.

-J'ai des vertiges et je suis constamment épuisé. Parfois j'ai des nausées.

-Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de ces nausées, accusa Harry.

-Ce n'est pas le moment. M. Malfoy, vous arrive-t-il d'avoir des fringales ? Avez-vous un appétit plus important qu'à l'ordinaire ?

-Heu oui… Il y a deux jours j'ai eu envie d'ananas à la crème et maintenant que vous le dites, c'est vrai que je mange plus.

-Hum… un instant.

L'infirmière disparut dans sa réserve. Draco était tendu. Il n'aimait décidément pas cet endroit. Harry le serra contre lui.

-Tout va bien Draco.

L'infirmière réapparut à cet instant, une bouteille et un verre dans les mains. Elle versa un liquide ambré dans le verre et le tendit à Draco.

-Buvez.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Il se retint de ne pas recracher la potion tant elle était mauvaise et se força à l'avaler.

-Ho… c'est immonde.

Mme Pomfresh leva sa baguette et murmura un sort qu'aucun des deux amants ne comprit, mais presque aussitôt, une lumière blanche frappa l'abdomen de Draco. _(NDA : Draco tient à vous dire que ça fait mal ! Draco : Ouais, non mais quelle idée ont les français d'utiliser un tel vocabulaire ! NDA : Non mais tu crois que l'anglais c'est mieux !)_ Puis la lumière passa du blanc à l'argenté et s'éteignit.

-Et bien, tout est clair à présent. M. Malfoy, vous n'êtes pas malade…

-Tu vois je te l'avais dit, commença Draco

-… vous êtes enceint.

-Parfaitement je suis… PARDON !

-Vous êtes enceint, vous attendez un enfant.

Draco dormait plus ou moins paisiblement dans les bras de Harry pendant que celui-ci réfléchissait. Plus tôt dans la journée, Mme Pomfresh leur avait expliqué qu'il était naturel pour un couple angélique de même sexe de concevoir un ou plusieurs enfants. Elle leur avait appris que les grossesses mâles n'étaient pas rares dans le monde sorcier. Les deux compagnons en étaient tombés à la renverse. Draco s'était évanoui sous le choc et Harry l'avais ramené à leur chambre où il dormait depuis.

Le soir tombait quand enfin il se réveilla. Son premier reflexe fut de chercher son compagnon près de lui. Quand il sentit la chaleur de son corps, il se coula contre lui et soupira. Puis les souvenirs de la journée lui revinrent en mémoire.

-Harry ?

-Oui, je suis là.

-Je… je suis désolé.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je … je ne savais pas que je pouvais avoir des enfants… Je pensais en adopter après la guerre mais je ne savais pas… pardonne-moi.

\- Calme-toi Draco, ce n'est rien. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas, bien au contraire.

Harry le serra dans ses bras et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

-Tu… tu ne m'en veux pas… tu es sûr ?

-Mais non. Je t'aime Draco et il est impensable pour moi de passer ma vie sans toi. J'avais moi aussi pensé à adopter des enfants après la guerre, mais si nous pouvons en avoir à nous, c'est encore mieux.

Draco sentit un poids glisser de ses épaules. Il avait craint qu'Harry ne lui en veuille pour cet enfant inattendu mais, comme toujours, son compagnon se montrait généreux, compréhensif et aimant. Draco sentit les larmes pointer à ses yeux et il glissa son visage dans le cou de son amant.

-Je t'aime tellement Harry, tellement.

-Je sais mon ange, je sais. Moi aussi.

-Tu vas m'appeler comme ça encore longtemps ?

-Toute la vie.

Draco laissa échapper un rire joyeux, mais redevint bien vite sérieux.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ?

-Pour l'instant, rien. Mme Pomfresh doit avoir prévenu le directeur maintenant et il est possible qu'il ait déjà prévu quelque chose.

-Je ne veux pas que notre enfant soit menacé.

-Moi non plus Draco. C'est pourquoi il ne faudra rien dire à personne tant que ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Moins de gens il y a dans la confidence, mieux ce sera.

-Pas même à Hermione et Ron ?

-Non. Je ne veux pas les mettre en danger inutilement. Tu l'es déjà suffisamment en étant mon compagnon, et maintenant tu portes notre enfant. Si par malheur cela se savait, tu ne serais plus en sécurité nulle part. Et si Voldemort venait à te capturer, il pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait parce que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi et notre enfant et il le sait. Il sait que s'il te tient, il me tient.

-Ne dis pas ça Harry. Il ne m'arrivera rien tant que je suis à Poudlard.

-Oui, mais les vacances de Noël approchent et tu vas devoir retourner chez toi. Et si jamais ton père découvre que tu es enceint, c'est fini.

-Je ne retourne pas chez moi. Je serais incapable de me séparer de toi aussi longtemps. J'ai dit ma mère que je restais pour réviser mes examens.

-Et pour nous ?

-Mon père est persuadé que je te manipule et que je vais te livrer à Voldemort. Severus encourage cette idée.

-Hum… Ça ne tiendra pas éternellement. L'année scolaire à une fin.

-Ne te tourmente pas maintenant pour ça. Il peut se passer tant de chose avant ça.

-Oui, mais c'est dans ma nature, comme il est dans la tienne de vouloir me protéger et de rester près de moi. J'ai peur Draco. Peur de te perdre.

-Tu ne me perdras jamais. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

-Va dire ça à face de serpent… soupira Harry.

Mais ils suspendirent néanmoins là la discussion et passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler de leur enfant.

Deux jours après avoir apprit sa grossesse, Draco reçut une lettre de son père. Quand il reconnut le hibou familial, il sentit une peur irrationnelle au creux de son ventre. Il _savait_ que c'était une mauvaise nouvelle. Harry le vit blanchir d'un coup et lui aussi sentit l'angoisse s'instiller dans tout son être. Il rejoignit Draco et passa ses bras autour de son ventre.

-Que se passe t-il ? demanda t-il

-Une lettre du manoir, souffla le serpentard.

Il la déposa sur le lit sans même l'ouvrir, conscient que ça ne lui apporterait que des ennuis. Harry s'en saisit.

-Ouvre-la. De toute façon, il faudra bien la lire. Autant que ce soit fait.

Draco ne répondit pas et se contenta de garder les yeux dans le vide, les mains autour de son ventre comme pour se protéger.

\- Ouvre-la, finit-il par dire

-Tu es sur ? C'est peut être personnel.

-Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien avoir à te cacher de toute façon ?

Harry ne répondit pas, mais sentit un nouvel élan de tendresse envers son compagnon. Il décacheta la lettre et la parcouru rapidement.

-Alors ? demanda Draco.

-Ton père réclame ta présence pour les vacances de Noel. Il sous entend que ton initiation en tant que mangemort se fera pendant cette période.

Draco frissonna violemment et des larmes brouillèrent sa vue. Il fut prit d'un tremblement incontrôlable et s'écroula sur le sol.

-DRACO!

Harry se précipita vers son compagnon et le prit dans ses bras.

-Draco, je t'en prie dis moi ce qui ne va pas !

-Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas…

-Draco, je t'en prie calme toi, pense à notre enfant…

-Harry, je ne peux pas y aller, je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas m'éloigner de toi maintenant alors que je viens d'apprendre que j'attends ton enfant… Je ne peux pas…

-Calmes toi mon ange, tout ira bien. Je te le promets !

-Comment peux tu me faire cette promesse alors qu'il est probable que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom sera au manoir pendant toute les vacances ! Comment peux-tu me promettre que tout ira bien alors que je suis enceint de toi et que je vais devoir me faire marquer ? Harry…

-Ne panique pas Draco. Oui Voldemort sera peut être chez toi, mais si tu lui affirme que tu tente de gagner ma confiance pour m'amener à lui il ne te fera rien. De la même manière, il te suffit de lui dire que la marque sur ton bras ruinerait tes chances de mener ton plan à bien. Je suis sur qu'il ne te l'imposera pas. Et pour l'enfant. Ta grossesse ne se voit pas encore. Quelques charmes et sorts posés par Dumbledore et vous serez tout les deux protégés. Je te le promets.

Draco se blottit dans ses bras légèrement rassuré. Cependant, un problème persistait.

-Harry…Je…

-Quoi ? Dis-moi…

-Je ne supporterais pas d'être loin de toi pendant si longtemps…

Harry soupira et resserra sa prise sur Draco. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose face à ce problème. Mais il avait néanmoins une solution.

-Je voulais te la donner pour Noel, mais puisque tu ne seras pas là et vu les circonstances….

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la commode. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir et en sortit un écrin. Il se rassit sur le sol, força Draco à appuyer son dos contre son torse et passa ses deux mains autour de sa taille.

-C'est pour toi mon ange.

Draco stupéfait se saisit de l'écrin mais il n'osait pas l'ouvrir.

-Et bien ouvre le, souffla Harry à son oreille.

Lentement, Draco souleva le couvercle et découvrit un anneau d'or blanc serti de cinq émeraudes. Le Serpentard ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et retint son souffle.

-Harry… Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

-Draco, ceci est un anneau de certitude. Les cinq pierres que tu vois serti représentent les cinq sens. Le gout, le toucher, l'ouïe, l'odorat et la vue. Quand j'aurais glissé cet anneau à ton doigt tu pourras quand tu le désire voire pas mes yeux, toucher par mes mains, sentir par mon nez, gouter par mes lèvres et écouter par mes oreilles.

-Mais Harry… ces anneaux sont une légende… Ce n'est qu'un artifice de dramaturge…

-Tu pense sans doute à William Shakespeare ?

-Bien sur. Tout le monde sait qu'il a inventé les anneaux de certitude pour sa célèbre pièce Romeo et Juliette.

-Et bien mon ange tu te trompe. Notre cher poète n'a fait que se servir d'un artefact qui existait à son époque.

Draco resta un instant silencieux, contemplant son cadeau.

-Merci, souffla t-il.

Mais Harry n'avait pas fini de le surprendre. Il se saisit de l'anneau et prenant la main gauche de son compagnon, il le passa à son annulaire.

-Draco, acceptes tu de m'épouser et de rester près de moi jusqu'à la fin ?

Le jeune héritier resta sans voix, son souffle bloqué dans sa gorge et ses yeux écarquillés.

-Draco ?

Notre cher ange fini par se réveiller. Il observa l'anneau a son doigt et sentit les larmes su ses joues. Il se jeta sur Harry et se serra contre lui en riant à travers ses larmes.

-Oui…oui…oui… mille fois oui…

Harry éclata de rire et serra son tout nouveau fiancé dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime lui souffla t-il à l'oreille.

Draco releva les yeux et sourit largement.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime plus que tout.

Ils scellèrent leur nouvelle relation d'un baiser qui bien vite dégénéra. Mais ceci n'est pas notre affaire.

A suivre…

_**Voila, fin de la première partie.**_

**_J'espère_**_** que ça vous a plu et que vous ne me jetterez pas des tomates pourrie.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde...**

**Finalement ce sera une histoire en trois parties ... Je vous laisse tout de suite avec la deuxième partie.**

Le dernier cadeau d'un ange

Chapitre 2

Le manoir Malfoy, sinistre, gigantesque et froid. Ce manoir, plein de mangemorts, d'hommes et de femme susceptible de le torturer et de le tuer d'un seul mouvement de main, ce manoir qui abritait l'homme qui pouvait d'un seul regard détruire toute se vie. Il y était. Il était revenu chez lui. Ho joie !

Draco observa le château ou il avait passé son enfance. Il se revit en train de courir dans les jardins en compagnie de sa mère, si douce et si aimante. Il se surprit à vouloir se confier à Narcissa, mais dans ce manoir, il ne pouvait pas se brosser les dents sans en référer d'abord à son père. Quand il passa les grilles du jardin, il eut la désagréable surprise de sentir les protections placées sur son enfant grésiller. Ainsi, des l'entrée, ils avaient placé des mouchards.

Son masque bien en place, l'héritier Malfoy avança jusqu'aux double porte de chêne massif ou son père ne manquait jamais de l'accueillir. Et comme à chaque fois, Lucius Malfoy, malgré les nombreux mandats d'arrêt lancés sur sa personne, se tenait droit et fier sur le seuil de sa maison. Les mains croisées dans le dos, il attendait patiemment que son fils arrive à sa hauteur. Et c'est sans se presser que Draco parcourut la centaine de mètre qui séparait la grille d'entrée du domaine des doubles portes d'entrée du manoir en lui même.

Comme à son habitude, il inclina le torse face à son père, et le salua poliment et respectueusement.

-Père, je vous souhaite le bonjour.

-Le bonjour à toi mon fils, bienvenu chez toi.

Draco se redressa et avança d'un pas avant de serrer la main tendue de son père. Enfin, après ce rituel, le père et le fils entrèrent dans la maison ou des elfes de maison s'empressèrent de venir les servir.

-Draco, ce soir tu seras présenté à notre maître qui décidera si oui ou non ton initiation aura lieu.

-C'est un honneur pour moi père, de rencontrer notre Lord ce soir. Je ferais honneur à la famille Malfoy et à vous.

Satisfait, Lucius le laissa monter dans sa chambre pour se délasser. Raide comme la justice, Draco gagna ses quartiers privés ou l'attendait un bataillon de petits serviteurs, pressés d'obéir à leur maître. L'héritier n'en reconnu pas la moitié.

-Laissez moi seul, ordonna t-il une fois que ses affaires furent rangées et les consignes transmises. Que l'un de vous vienne me chercher une heure avant le repas. En attendant je ne veux être dérangé par personne hormis mon père, ou notre invité de marque. Suis-je clair ?

-Oui, maître Malfoy, monsieur, murmurèrent en cœur les petit bonhomme aux oreilles pointues avant de disparaître.

« Enfin seul » songea Draco.

Il s'affala sur son lit et passa une main sous son chandail. Il caressa son ventre tendu et légèrement douloureux. Toute cette tension n'était pas bonne pour cet enfant, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il sentit le métal doux de son anneau de certitude et décida de l'essayer. Il passa un doigt sur la première pierre. Aussitôt il sentit la douceur d'un pull en cachemire.

-Harry… souffla-t-il.

_Loin de la, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Harry Potter sentit une main caresser son ventre. Il prit aussitôt congé de ses amis et se dépêcha de rejoindre la chambre qu'il partageait avec Draco._

Avec douceur, Draco frôla la deuxième pierre et une odeur de miel et de lilas lui parvint. Il sentait une douce caresse sur ses doigts.

_Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, Le Survivant se glissa dans le lit et savoura les sensations qui lui parvenaient. Il ne s'était pas douté, en offrant cet anneau à Draco, que son effet était réciproque._

Il sentit le cachemire quitter son corps. Il frôla alors la troisième pierre. Le gout si particulier de confiture de rose lui parvint alors, mêlé à celui du pain frais.

_Un arrière gout de chocolat envahi sa bouche et un sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres. Il passa une main sur son ventre._

Une quatrième pierre s'activa sous les doigts de Draco alors qu'il sentait la caresse d'une main sur son ventre. Il put alors entendre un souffle rapide et haché.

_Un gémissement lui parvint aux oreilles et son souffle s'accéléra encore. Il ne put que prier pour que son ange active enfin la cinquième et dernière pierre. Il voulait le voir._

Sa main s'égara sur son torse, avide de caresses et de douceur. Il savait que son fiancé ferait de même, qu'il lui rendrait toutes les attentions qu'il lui donnait et son corps tremblait d'anticipation.

_Harry frissonna en sentant une main s'égarer sur son ventre et laissa la sienne glisser sur ses tétons durcis. Un soupir lui répondit tandis qu'une langue se glissait sur ses lèvres._

Le plaisir envahissait lentement mais surement le corps de Draco. Sentir sur lui les mains de son compagnon le rendait extatique. Sa main se fit plus aventureuse, et descendit lentement le long de son aine. Un soupir et un gémissement lui répondirent alors qu'il sentait sur lui la caresse d'une deuxième main.

_Il avait chaud… Si chaud… et tellement envie… Envie de le prendre dans ses bras de lui murmurer des mots doux, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il murmura alors ces mots qui faisaient immanquablement trembler celui qui l'avait fait prisonnier. Il caressa son corps pour les lui prouver…_

Il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Ces larmes qui ne manquaient jamais de couler chaque fois que son compagnon lui soufflait ces mots à l'oreille. Il prit alors son sexe en main et fut récompensé par un petit cri. Il sentit alors la même caresse et se retint de crier. Sa respiration s'accélérait et son souffle n'était plus régulier depuis longtemps.

_La douceur de sa peau, l'odeur de son corps, le son de sa voix… Il ne pourrait jamais s'en passer. Doucement il commença à lui faire l'amour, à le caresser, à l'aimer. Il sentit dans son cœur un sentiment brûlant, une passion dévorante, un amour sans limite._

Sa main le caressait, lui disait combien il l'aimait, le rassurait, l'emmenait au paradis. Plus loin, plus vite, avec douceur ou passion… il se sentait au bord du gouffre. Alors il effleura la cinquième pierre et devant ses yeux apparut l'image de ce corps tant aimé.

_Le souffle lui manqua un instant quand il vit apparaître devant lui, se superposant à sa propre vision, celui qui hantait ses nuits et faisaient de chaque jour un Eden. Sa main se crispa alors et dans un dernier spasme et se rendit._

_-Je t'aime mon ange, murmura-t-il._

Se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier, Draco se laissa retomber sur son lit, satisfait et heureux. Ces petits mots qui lui parvinrent l'aidèrent à oublier que dans à peine quelque heure, il allait jouer sa vie.

-Je t'adore, souffla-t-il en retour.

Il sentit alors leurs yeux se fermer et le sommeil bienfaiteur les envahir. Il se laissa emporter par Morphée et rejoignit au pays des rêves celui qui ne le quittait jamais.

La nuit était tombée. Le manoir était silencieux. On aurait presque put dire désert. Mais Draco savait que c'était faux. Il s'habilla avec soin, ne choisissant que des couleurs sombres. A peine eut il finit qu'un elfe l'informa que « l'invité » du manoir souhaitait le voir. Le jeune ange déglutit et acquiesça.

Quand il entra dans le salon ou se trouvait Voldemort, il eut l'inévitable envie de s'enfuir. Mais il tint bon. Pour Harry et pour l'enfant qu'il portait. Il mit un genou à terre et salua son « maître ».

-Monseigneur.

-Approche Draco.

Il se releva et s'approcha du fauteuil à haut dossier qui tenait lieu de trône. Quand il fut suffisamment prêt pour que Voldemort puisse le toucher, il s'immobilisa.

-Ce soir Draco, tu vas rejoindre les nobles rangs des mangemort et demain tu appartiendras au camp des vainqueurs.

-Oui monseigneur.

-J'ai appris par ton père que tu fréquentais beaucoup le jeune Potter. Est-ce vrai ?

-Oui Monseigneur.

\- Explique-toi.

-Monseigneur, présumant de l'honneur que vous me faites ce soir, j'ai voulu vous servir. Je me suis rapproché de Potter. Il m'aime. Je voulais l'enchainer à moi pour pouvoir vous le livrer ou au moins l'affaiblir pour le jour de notre… heu… votre victoire Monseigneur.

Voldemort ne dit rien. Jaugeant silencieusement le jeune homme. Draco gardait sagement la tête baissée attendant le verdict.

-Voila une initiative qui me plaît. Continue comme ça Draco et tu auras une place de choix dans le nouveau monde que je nous prépare.

-Monseigneur vous êtes trop bon.

-Je sais, ricana le mage noir. Et maintenant tends ton bras.

-Monseigneur, puis je parler ?

-N'est ce pas ce que tu viens de faire ? Mais vas y je t'écoute.

-Maître, si vous apposez la marque sur mon bras, il me sera impossible de continuer à manipuler Potter pour vous. Il croit que je ne deviendrais pas un mangemort par amour pour lui et il refusera de me revoir s'il la voit sur mon bras.

Voldemort ne broncha pas, mais la colère avait envahit ses yeux carmins. Draco frissonna et s'agenouilla en tendant le bras gauche.

\- Pardonnez-moi monseigneur, j'ai été présomptueux.

-Certes, mais tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Je veux Potter le moins préparé possible pour notre prochaine et dernière confrontation. Aussi as-tu ma permission pour continuer sur ta lancée. Mais, Draco, sache qu'on ne me donne aucuns ordres.

Cette dernière phrase était tellement haineuse que Draco trembla de peur. Quand il osa relever la tête il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir les yeux froids de Voldemort et l'extrémité de sa baguette. Puis, une vague de douleur immense s'abattit sur lui. Instinctivement, il protégea son enfant, laissant à la merci du mage fou le reste de son corps. Et Voldemort s'en donna à cœur joie, lui lançant doloris et autre sort de tortures pendant près de vingt minutes. Le mage noir grogna quand il s'aperçut que sa proie s'était évanouie et qu'elle ne criait plus.

-Soigne le Lucius et ramène le à Poudlard. Voyons comment évolue les choses entre nos deux tourtereaux.

-A vos ordres monseigneur.

Silencieusement, Lucius évacua son fils du salon, le soigna sommairement et via cheminé l'expédia sans plus de cérémonie à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Il eut brusquement conscience de tous les muscles qui composaient son corps, même ceux dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir et il n'osait pas bouger de peur de finir en infime particule tant son corps lui faisait mal. Puis, d'un seul coup, le souvenir de son enfant refit surface. Comme un diable qui jaillit de sa boite, Draco se redressa en occultant la douleur et pressa ses bras autour de son ventre.

-Draco ? Demanda une voix près de lui.

Quand il se retourna pour faire face à d'incroyables yeux verts, il sentit une partie de son angoisse le quitter et une douce chaleur l'envahir.

-Le bébé ?

-Elle va très bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Tout à coup, ce fut comme si on avait ôté de ses épaules un poids qu'il n'avait pas conscience de porter.

-Harry… souffla t-il.

Il se glissa dans l'étreinte réconfortante de son compagnon et savoura sa chaleur.

-J'ai eut tellement peur de ne jamais te revoir…

-Tu m'as fait vraiment peur tu sais. Ça fait plus de deux jours que tu es inconscient.

-Deux jours ?

Harry hocha la tête et pour la première fois, Draco déchiffra la fatigue sur son visage et la peur toujours présente.

-Tu es resté à mon chevet pendant deux jours ?

-Evidemment, ou voulais tu que je sois ?

-Tu aurais dû dormir.

-En te sachant en danger ? Tu en a encore d'autre des idioties pareilles à me sortir ?

Draco sourit malgré lui et se blottit un peu plus dans les bras du sauveur. Il ne se rappelait que trop qu'il était passé tout près de le perdre.

-Draco… tu tremble...

Le jeune ange se rendit compte qu'il tremblait effectivement comme une feuille et des larmes vinrent compléter le tableau de sa détresse.

-Ne pleure pas… c'est fini… tu es en sécurité et notre fille aussi…

-Je… je n'y peux rien… je n'arrive pas a m'en empêcher… Harry…

Le Survivant serra son amant dans ses bras et le réconforta comme il pu. Mais Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler, il ne maîtrisait plus son corps et même la chaleur de son âme sœur ne parvenait pas à le calmer. Il sentait encore les sorts du mage noir et la terreur de ne plus jamais revoir Harry ou de perdre son enfant s'évacuait beaucoup trop lentement à son gout.

-Harry… Je t'aime… je t'aime tellement…

-Moi aussi je t'aime Draco.

-… tellement… je t'aime…

-Calme toi mon ange, je sais que tu m'aime et moi aussi je t'aime. Rien ne changera jamais ça.

Draco renifla et parvint enfin à se calmer. Il se sentit soudain épuisé. Un détail lui revint cependant en mémoire.

-Tu as dit notre fille ?

Harry sourit et caressa la joue de son fiancé.

-Pour s'assurer que vous n'aviez rien, Mme Pomfresh t'a examiné toi et le bébé. Elle a alors découvert que tu attendais une fille.

Draco sentit un sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres et ses mains filèrent d'elle même vers son ventre.

-Une petite fille ?

-Oui mon ange, une petite fille.

-Tu es heureux ?

-Toujours quand tu es près de moi. Mais sais-tu ce qui me rendrait encore plus heureux ?

-Quoi ?

-Que tu deviennes très vite mon mari.

A nouveau Draco sentit les larmes mouiller ses joues mais cette fois il ne fit rien pour les retenir. Harry déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Dort mon ange, reprend des forces pour rentrer à la maison.

-Je t'aime, souffla Draco.

-Je t'adore, répondit Harry avec un sourire tendre.

Le Survivant resta près de Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme puis rejoignit leur appartement pour dormir à son tour.

Deux mois avaient passé depuis que Draco était revenu du manoir et il passait tout son temps avec Harry. Le Survivant quand à lui organisait en secret une surprise pour son fiancé. Il avait mit ses amis à contribution pour que Draco ne se doute de rien. C'est un ainsi que par un matin de mars, Harry réveilla Draco avec un baiser tendre.

-Debout mon ange, souffla t-il.

-Humm… Laisse-moi encore dormir…

-Aller mon ange, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Draco soupira et s'étira en souriant. Harry sentit le désir s'éveiller et ses yeux brillèrent. Il s'allongea près de son fiancé, ses mains commencèrent à caresser le corps blanc de Draco.

-Harry… soupira Draco.

-Tu es si beau comme ça…

Draco grimaça.

-Je suis énorme !

-Mon ange, tu n'as jamais été plus beau … et j'aime tellement que tu porte notre fille…

Les flammes du désir embrasèrent presque immédiatement les reins de notre ange. Son ventre rond ne semblait pas rebuter son mari, bien au contraire. Il le laissa donc l'enlacer, l'embrasser, le caresser et bientôt, des gémissements d'envie et de plaisir résonnèrent dans la pièce.

-Tu me rends fou Draco… gémi Harry dans son cou alors qu'il le pénétrait doucement

-Haaaaarrryyy… ho Seigneur… oui… encore Harry… je t'en prie… oui…

Lentement, à la fois pour faire durer le plaisir et pour ne pas prendre le risque de faire de mal à Draco ou à Altaé, leur petite fille, Harry s'enfonça dans le corps blanc de son futur mari. Et de nouveau la danse frénétique des amants les emmena aux portes du plaisir.

Alors qu'Harry s'allongeait près de Draco, ce dernier se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour soulager la vague de nausée qui le submergea. Harry se précipita à sa suite pour l'aider.

-Draco, mon ange, ça va ? Demanda t-il anxieux.

Le Serpentard voulu lancer une réplique acerbe, mais il se retint. Après avoir vidé son estomac, il se retourna vers Harry et se blottit dans ses bras.

-Ça va… mais la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui porteras un enfant.

Harry sourit doucement.

-Viens te doucher, j'ai une surprise pour toi aujourd'hui.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Va te doucher et met les vêtements que tu trouveras sur la chaise.

Sur ce, Harry sorti de la salle de bain et parti s'habiller. Quand Draco sorti de la douche, propre et frais, il trouva sur la chaise un pantalon et une chemise blanche accompagnés d'une robe de sorcier toute aussi blanche. Un nœud papillon l'attendait et un ruban d'argent pour nouer ses cheveux. En son fort intérieur Draco se félicita d'avoir inculqué à Harry quelques notions de gout.

Une fois habillé et coiffé, Draco sorti de la salle de bain en s'attendant à trouver Harry. Mais ce fut Hermione et Fred Weasley qu'il trouva en train de l'attendre. Eux aussi étaient vêtus de pied en cap pour une soirée de gala.

-Bonjour Draco, dit Hermione gentiment, comment te sens tu ?

-Ou es Harry ?

-Il nous a demandé de venir te chercher pour t'accompagner sur le lieu de ta surprise.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe pourquoi est on habillé comme si on allait à un mariage ? Et pourquoi VOUS êtes habillé comme ça ?

-Draco, viens avec nous et nous t'expliquerons tout. Et souviens toi, ce n'est bon ni pour toi ni pour Altaé de te faire du soucis, continua Hermione.

Draco se laissa convaincre puis conduire à travers les couloirs du château non sans se tenir tout de même sur ses gardes. Mais, quand ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la grande salle et qu'Hermione et Fred l'abandonnèrent en lui donnant pour instructions de ne pas bouger avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent, il commença à entrevoir la raison de tous ces mystères.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Après quelques minutes, les doubles portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur un spectacle qui figea Draco sur place. Tout au bout d'une allée située entre deux rangée de banc en bois précieux, l'attendaient Ron, Dumbledore, Blaise et surtout Harry. Harry vêtu d'une somptueuse robe de sorcier noire et d'un costume noir qui avait fait fantasmer Draco depuis des mois. Hermione qui se tenait près de la porte au cas où, prit la main de Draco et lui fit faire un pas.

Presque aussitôt, Draco s'avança vers ce qu'il savait être l'autel et vers celui qui allait bientôt être son …mari. Il réalisa alors qu'il se rendait à son propre mariage, qu'il allait s'unir officiellement avec son âme sœur, avec le père de sa fille… qu'il allait passer le reste de sa vie marié avec Harry. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues tandis qu'il allongeait le pas. Enfin, il se retrouva aux cotés de Harry qui se saisit de ses mains pour le réconforter et le rassurer.

-Harry…

-Chut mon ange… tout va bien.

Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, nous sommes aujourd'hui réunit pour unir ces deux hommes dans le mariage. Si une personne a une raison de refuser cette union, qu'elle parle maintenant.

Le silence répondit au vieux mage.

-Dans ce cas. Harry James Potter, acceptez vous de prendre Draco Lucius Malfoy ici présent comme époux, de le chérir, de l'honorer, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Oui, répondit Harry des larmes plein les yeux en passant une alliance au doigt de Draco

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, acceptez vous de prendre Harry James Potter ici présent comme époux, de le chérir, de l'honorer, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Evidemment ! Soupira Draco en passant à son tour une alliance au doigt d'Harry.

Une vague de rire secoua l'assistance.

-Je vous déclare donc mari et époux.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Draco se jeta sur Harry pour un vertigineux baiser. Une vague d'applaudissement retenti dans la salle alors que les quelque invité fêtait les jeunes mariés.

-Je t'aime si fort, souffla Draco à son mari, merci.

-Maintenant plus rien ne pourra jamais nous séparer, pas même ton père.

Draco rit de bonheur et se blottit contre son époux. Oui, ils étaient lié aux yeux de la loi et rien ne pourrait les séparer, rien pas même la mort.

La fête qui avait suivit leur mariage était grandiose. La grande salle avait été décorée d'ange miniature et de diverse créature magique qui fascinait tant Draco. Des guirlandes de fleurs et des fontaines de vin parsemaient les tables et les plats étaient tous plus raffinés les uns que les autres. Au centre de la salle, une piste de danse avait été aménagée et le couple de nouveau marié l'avait inauguré en ouvrant le bal sur une valse viennoise. Puis, enfin, Harry et Draco s'était retiré dans leurs appartements pour profiter de leur nuit de noces.

-Harry, mon Harry, mon amour… tu es fou d'avoir fait tout ça… souffla Draco dans son cou.

-Mon ange, rien n'est trop beau pour toi…

-Tu es fou, répéta Draco en riant pour masquer son trouble.

-Oui, fou de toi.

-Ha oui, fit Draco en caressant la bosse qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse, vraiment ?

Harry grogna et plaqua son mari contre la porte pour dévorer la peau tendre de son cou. Bientôt, les mains des deux jeunes mariés s'égarèrent sur la peau et le plaisir les emporta.

Trois mois avaient passé. Draco approchait du terme de sa grossesse et se sentait de plus en plus lourd et gauche, mais Harry ne cessait de lui confier combien il le trouvait beau et sensuel. Jamais le jeune ange ne s'était senti aussi heureux que depuis son mariage. Harry passait tout son temps libre avec lui, il s'occupait de lui, cédait à ses moindres caprice et le couvait sans cesse du regard.

Mais, la fin de l'année approchait. Et avec elle, l'angoisse d'une attaque. Draco savait que Voldemort attaquerait pendant la période des examens. Il en était persuadé et Harry avait beau le rassurer il n'en faisait pas moins des cauchemars qui le réveillaient la nuit. Il craignait qu'Harry ne survive pas à la confrontation. Il en tremblait littéralement de peur. Imaginer ne serait ce qu'un instant sans Harry le mettait au supplice.

Finalement, alors qu'ils révisaient tant bien que mal leurs ASPICs dans leur appartements, le professeur Snape entra sans frapper et prit Harry à part. Draco vit le visage de son mari se décomposer puis se raffermir en une grimace déterminée et dure. Il lança un regard sur Draco, murmura quelque chose à Snape et sorti du salon pour se diriger vers leur chambre. Aussitôt, Draco sentit l'angoisse l'envahir.

-Severus ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien de bien grave, une réunion de l'ordre.

-Ne te fiche pas de moi Severus ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Harry avait l'air si déterminé ? On dirait qu'il part affronter Voldemort !

Le professeur Snape ne dit rien et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, baissa les yeux devant un élève. Draco oublia soudainement de respirer et sans un mot pour le professeur se précipita aussi vite que son corps le lui permettait dans la chambre.

-Harry !

Son mari était en train de passer une tenue de combat. Une combinaison en cuir, des bottes, une ceinture pleine de potions et un étui pour sa baguette, une épée et plusieurs poignards et même une arme à feu. Il leva les yeux sur son mari et son regard s'attendrit.

-Draco… je…

-Non ! Ne me dit pas que tu dois y aller ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas te perdre !

-Tu ne me perdras pas, Draco. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Rien pas même la mort ne peut nous séparer. Si d'aventure je ne revenais pas…

-Ne dit pas ça, hurla Draco désespéré.

-Si d'aventure je ne revenais pas, prend bien soin de notre fille et dit lui surtout que je vous ai aimé très fort tout les deux.

-Harry, je t'en supplie, n'y va pas ! Je… je ne supporterais pas de te perdre ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. S'il te plaît, mon amour reste près de moi…

-Draco, c'est pour toi et Altaé que je vais me battre ce soir. C'est pour vous assurer un avenir, pour que notre fille ne connaisse pas le monde de peur et d'incertitude dans lequel nous avons vécu toi et moi.

-Ne fais pas de notre fille une orpheline ! Je t'en supplie, reviens !

-Je reviendrais. Mais fait moi une promesse !

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Ne sort pas pendant les combats.

-Mais…

-Je t'en prie Draco. Je ne veux pas te voir tomber. Je ne le supporterais pas. Jure-moi de rester à l'abri. S'il te plaît.

Draco baissa les yeux.

-Je resterais à l'abri.

Draco s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de son mari et le serra contre lui. Harry lui aussi pleurait, mais il finit par se détacher de son époux et par sortir sans se retourner. Quelque instant plus tard, alors que Draco pleurait assis sur leur lit, Snape entra.

-Draco…

\- Laissez-moi !

-Draco, il faut que tu me suives.

-Pourquoi ? Je n'ai plus rien !

-Draco, Harry n'est pas encore mort ! Il reviendra, mais tu dois te mettre à l'abri avec les autres.

Draco soupira et se leva.

-Je veux qu'il revienne… Severus…

-Je sais. Mais cesse de t'inquiéter ce n'est pas bon pour ton enfant.

-C'est facile à dire.

Severus souri doucement et entraîna Draco avec lui au sommet de la tour d'astronomie ou tout les élèves trop jeunes étaient réuni. De là haut, Draco pourrait suivre le cours des combats et veiller sur Harry.

Seul dans le grand hall d'entrée de l'école, Harry pensait à son mari. Ses yeux rieurs, sa peau laiteuse, sa bouche rose, et son gros ventre… Un sourire amer étira les lèvres du Survivant. Il savait qu'il risquait de ne plus jamais revoir son mari. Il porta sa main gauche à ses lèvres et embrassa son alliance. Puis il vida son esprit et se concentra sur son ennemi et sa tache à venir. Déterminé, il sorti dans le parc ou l'attendait son destin.

Du haut de la tour Sud, celle qui donnait sur le parc, Draco et tous les jeunes élèves qui n'étaient pas en âge de se battre observait leur héros se diriger vers les lignes de l'ordre du Phénix. Draco était de plus en plus anxieux. Sans savoir pourquoi, un mauvais pressentiment l'oppressait. Hermione posa une main sur son épaule.

-Draco, viens te reposer.

-Non. Je ne le quitterais pas des yeux.

-Draco…

-Non ! On m'a déjà refusé le droit d'être prêt de lui, ne m'enlève pas celui de le regarder.

Hermione battit en retraite. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas empêcher un ange de couver son compagnon. Et puis Draco avait raison. On lui avait enlevé le droit de protéger son compagnon, qui était-elle pour lui enlever celui de le regarder.

Alors Draco observa son époux marcher vers ses alliés. Droit, froid, déterminé, magnifique… Seigneur qu'il pouvait l'aimer…

« Par pitié… faites qu'il revienne… je vous en supplie… » Priait il en silence.

A suivre…

**Prochain chapitre, la bataille. Ce sera bien le dernier chapitre. Ha, au fait, préparez les mouchoirs. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour Tout le monde, **

**Finalement ce ne sera pas le dernier chapitre. Il en reste encore un. j'epere que vous aimerez quand même. **

Le dernier cadeau d'un ange

Chapitre 3

Le parc de Poudlard n'avait jamais été plus silencieux. Une légère brise soulevait les robes de sorcier et faisait voleter les cheveux. Le soleil de midi inondait de ses rayons les deux armées qui se faisaient face. Lord Voldemort se tenait droit au milieu de ses hommes et attendait patiemment l'arrivée de son ennemi, Harry Potter. Le dit Harry Potter avançait en silence vers l'ordre du phénix rassemblé pour faire face à l'armée des ténèbres. Enfin, il arriva à la hauteur du directeur et se campa fièrement sur ses jambes. Mais au lieu de défier Voldemort comme il le faisait d'habitude il se tourna vers Dumbledore et commença une conversation avec lui.

-Professeur Dumbledore, comment allez vous aujourd'hui ?

-Tout va pour le mieux Harry. Par une si belle journée ça ne peut qu'aller. Qu'en pensez-vous Minerva ?

-Le soleil n'a jamais été mon ami, Albus, il brûle ma peau et me donne la migraine.

-Vous m'en voyez désolé, reprit Harry.

-Bah… j'y suis habitué… Ce n'est pas dramatique.

-Peut être pourrais je me joindre à cette conversation ? Intervint Voldemort.

-C'est étrange j'ai comme l'impression que le temps se gâte, dit Harry, j'entends l'orage qui gronde…

-Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit Harry, dit Dumbledore, après la pluie vient le beau temps.

-Sauf si l'orage détruit tout sur son passage, susurra Voldemort.

-Qu'importe que le vent hurle, la montagne jamais ne ploie devant lui, répondit calment le directeur.

-Je brûlerais détruirais la montagne et tout ce qui se trouve sur ma route vieil homme sénile ! Cracha Voldemort.

-Dans ce cas, qu'on en finisse, souffla Harry.

Cette simple phrase déclencha ce que tous ceux qui était rassemblé en ce beau jour de printemps : Ragnarök. Les foudres du ciel et le feu de la terre crachèrent leur colère d'un coté comme de l'autre. Le souffle de la colère et les eux de la vengeance se mêlèrent à la bataille pour faire du parc de Poudlard une terre aride ou plus jamais un brin d'herbe ne pousserait normalement.

Harry était partout, combattant comme le lion qu'il était mangemorts et créatures diverses. Il tentait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son ennemi qui de son côté avait un comportement similaire. Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, Draco ne quittait pas Harry des yeux, et malgré l'angoisse qui le tenaillait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Oui, il était Mars le dieu de la guerre, Apollon sur son char d'or, Seth et sa puissance… il était son mari, son homme, le père de sa fille celui sans qui la vie n'avait pas de goût ni d'importance. Et il se battait. Pour lui, pour elle, pour tous… Et Draco n'avait pas le droit d'être à ses cotés.

Sa nature angélique se rebellait contre cette interdiction mais la promesse qu'il avait faite à Harry empêchait pour l'instant sa nature divine de prendre le pas sur sa nature humaine. Pourtant, Draco savait que si Harry se trouvait en danger de mort, il ferait une bêtise et le rejoindrait sur le champ de bataille malgré cette promesse.

Pour l'instant il se contentait d'observer depuis la tour sans avoir conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Pourtant, s'il avait été un peu moins absorbé par son mari il aurait remarque certain changements, notamment les deux ailes d'or qui avait déchiré son dos et saccagé sa chemise, il aurait remarqué l'air paniqué d'Hermione qui savait que l'apparition des ailes ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, l'ange allait bientôt prendre le pas sur l'homme, il aurait remarque l'admiration dans les yeux des plus jeunes, la ferveur et la foi dans leurs attitudes, il aurait remarqué qu'il venait de devenir une légende.

-Draco ? Souffla Hermione inquiète

Mais l'ange ne l'écoutait pas et ne voulait pas l'écouter. Elle le vit se tendre plus encore et ses ailes vibrer avec plus de forces.

-Draco !

Elle voulut poser sa main sur son épaule mais à cet instant un cri de douleur retentit en contrebas et Draco se retrouva d'un bond sur le rebord de la tour.

-NON DRACO! Hurla t elle en le voyant plonger vers le sol.

Elle se précipita vers le rebord avec l'espoir fou de le rattraper mais a peine avait elle toucher la pierre froide qu'une silhouette irréelle fusait vers le ciel à une vitesse inimaginable. L'ange avait finalement prit le pas sur l'humain.

Pendant ce temps dans le parc, Harry et Voldemort avaient finalement entamé leur combat et Harry n'était pas en bonne position. Il peinait à parer les sorts que pouvait lui envoyer le Lord et ne parvenait pas à lui renvoyer de réplique suffisamment puissante pour l'inquiéter. Lentement mais sûrement Harry comprenait que jamais il ne verrait sa fille et que Draco le pleurerait très bientôt. Le visage de son mari flotta devant ses yeux et une larme lui vint. Voyant cela Voldemort éclata de rire

-Alors Potter on se rend enfin compte de la réalité.

Harry savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Même s'il devait mourir il entraînerait avec lui cette horreur qui était une menace pour le monde.

-Je sais ce que j'ai à faire et crois moi, c'est aujourd'hui que tout fini

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi, tout est fini pour toi aujourd'hui.

-C'est ce que nous allons voir... AVADA KEDAVRA

Le lord noir répliqua aussitôt et les deux jets de pouvoir s'entrechoquèrent provocant une onde de magie qui mit fin aux combat annexes. Tous stoppèrent pour observer l'issu du combat entre les deux plus puissants sorciers du monde. Mais Harry savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps et le seul but de cette manoeuvre désespérée était de détourner l'attention du mage noir. Déjà le sort de Voldemort prenait le pas sur celui de Harry et il ne restait plus que quelques secondes au Survivant pour mettre son plan à exécution. Mais avant qu'il ait pu se décider, une ombre apparut devant lui entre les sorts et son ennemi. Les deux sorts mortels s'évaporèrent au contact du bouclier qui à priori entourait la silhouette. Quand Harry reconnu l'homme dans la bulle de protection, il sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Draco. Était Draco qui se dressait entre lui et le mage le plus fou de la planète.

-Draco, pousse toi de la immédiatement, cracha le lord

-Jamais ! Je ne laisserais pas mon mari mourir

-Voila qui est intéressant ! Un traître de plus donc ! Je m'occuperait de toi en temps voulu mais pour l'instant je vais te faire regrette d'avoir prit par à cette bataille dans le mauvais camps.

-Essaye donc Vipère!

Draco se campa sur ses jambes et leva sa baguette. Harry était tétanisé derrière lui incapable de faire le moindre geste. Ce ne fut que lorsque que le premier sort atteint Draco que sa torpeur s'évanouit.

-NON, DRACO !

L'ange était à terre, se tordant de douleur les mains crispées sur son ventre rebondi.

-Draco... Draco je t'en prie répond moi

-Harry... Pardonne moi... je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse... Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser... Je ne pouvais pas...

-Je sais, je sais... Calme toi s'il te plait... Je vais te soigner et tout ira bien...

-Non... Harry... Tu dois le tuer... Je le sais ... Tu va y arriver... Tu es le plus puissant des deux...

La voix de Draco n'était pas plus haute qu'un murmure et sa respiration se faisait sifflante.

-Non... ne me laisse pas Draco... Je t'en prie... Je ne peux pas y arriver sans toi... Draco...

Voldemort était ulcéré... Une sorte de bouclier l'empêchait d'en finir pendant que ses ennemis avaient le dos tourné. Si on pouvait plus être un vil serpent maintenant... Pourtant il sentait que le bouclier faiblissait... Il était sans doute lié au jeune Malfoy. Il prit donc le parti d'attendre que celui ci s'efface complètement. Connaissant Potter, si la personne à qui il tenait le plus au monde mourrait sous ses yeux, il n'aurait plus aucun mal à l'abattre.

-Draco... Draco... Lève toi... Il faut rentrer à l'école...

-Harry... Je vais mourir...

-NON ! Je te l'interdis !

-Tu ne peux rien contre la fatalité Harry...

-Non... je t'en supplie... Pense à notre fille... Pense à notre étoile...

A l'instant où il prononçait ces mots, une immense lumière blanche illumina le champ de bataille. Elle provenait du ventre de Draco. Harry serra son mari contre lui comme pour le protéger. Une silhouette féminine se découpa dans la lumière. Ses contours se précisèrent, était une femme magnifique, complètement nue, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux vert d'eau. Un sourire pur ornait ses lèvres et quand elle parla les deux époux fondirent en larmes

-Pères... Ne me pleurez pas. Aujourd'hui se termine ma vie pour que les votre continue. Je la sacrifie volontiers pour que mes frères et soeurs voient le jour. Rappelez vous simplement de votre étoile et ne soyez pas triste. Je n'ai pas vécu mais les étoiles et les anges sont désormais ma famille et mon foyer. Je vous aime tout les deux. Adieu.

Puis d'un seul coup, la lumière s'éteignit et Draco hurla. Harry le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, sachant que ce qui allait suivre déterminerait l'issu de ce combat. Si Draco mourrait sur l'herbe du parc, Harry le suivrait, mais dans le cas contraire...

Le cri de Draco semblait durer depuis des heures quand épuisé, il se laissa retomber dans les bras de Harry. Il respirait, faiblement certes, mais il respirait. Harry le déposa en douceur sur le sol et fit face à son ennemi.

-Cette fois c'est fini. Tu vas payer pour ce que tu viens de faire.

Avant que Voldemort n'ai pu faire un geste, Harry avait hurler la formule du sort de mort et était jeter en avant. Il semblait courir à la même vitesse que le sort et l'éclair vert atteignit sa cible en même temps que le poignard vengeur de Harry qu'il enfonça en plein dans le coeur de son ennemi.

Une vague de pouvoir balaya le parc affaiblissant tout les porteurs de la marque. Ils tombaient comme des mouches, les mains crispées sur leur bras, un cri d'agonie à la bouche. Les uns après les autres, incapable de résister à la douleur, tombait dans la poussière, suppliant qu'on les achève. Mais Harry ne se souciât pas de ça. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'est soigner Draco et peut être empêcher l'horreur qu'il avait entrevu avec la silhouette lumineuse. Il refusait que sa fille meure pour l'idéal que ses parents avaient désiré avec tant de forces. Non... Cela ne pouvait pas arriver.

A suivre...

**Et voila. Cette fois c'est sur il ne restera plus qu'un seul chapitre qui, si j'y pense devrais arriver demain. **

**A tout bientôt**

**Kim**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à toutes, **

**voici enfin le dernier chapitre. j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu. **

Le dernier cadeau d'un ange

Chapitre 4

Draco était dans l'infirmerie depuis bientôt quatre heures et Harry n'avait toujours aucune nouvelles. Il se rongeait les sangs et ne savait pas quoi faire pour calmer son anxiété. Comme il aurait voulut pouvoir être auprès de Draco à cet instant mais à peine Mme Pomfresh l'avait elle avisé qu'elle avait mis l'époux anxieux à la porte pour avoir toute latitude dans son infirmerie. Et maintenant Harry tournait en rond comme un lion en cage.

-Harry ! s'exclama une voix venue du couloir.

-Severus ! Seigneur tu es en vie, merci… souffla le Survivant en se jetant dans les bras de son ancien amant.

-Harry, que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est Draco. Il a reçu un sort et depuis il est pratiquement dans le coma et notre fille… elle… elle est…

Harry fondit en larmes dans les bras de Severus tandis que Ron arrivait. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en voyant son meilleur ami dans les bras de son amant mais ne dit rien. Le moment n'était pas aux récriminations.

-Je suis sur qu'il va s'en sortir. Ne t'inquiète pas. Draco est fort, il vivra, souffla Severus.

-Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Il est mon âme.

Ron mesura toute la détresse de son ami et se joignit à l'étreinte pour le réconforter.

-Ron… Je… je… excuse moi, souffla Harry en voulant se dégager des bras de Severus

-Non Harry, reste. Tu es mon ami et j'ai confiance en toi et en Severus. Tu as besoin de nous aujourd'hui, nous sommes la.

-Ron…

A cet instant, l'infermière ouvrit la porte. Elle paraissait épuisée. Harry se jeta pratiquement sur elle.

-Comment vont-ils ?

-Je suis désolé Mr Potter.

Harry sentit ses entrailles se nouer.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

-Votre fille n'a pas survécu. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu mais le sort que votre mari a reçu l'a tué sur le coup.

-Et Draco, souffla Harry d'une voix blanche.

-Votre mari est hors de danger à présent mais il a besoin de repos et de soutient. Perdre un enfant n'est jamais facile.

-Je peux le voir.

-Allez-y.

Harry entra dans l'infirmerie et son regard se posa immédiatement sur le berceau ou reposait le corps sans vie de leur première enfant. Puis il vit Draco qui semblait dormir sur un lit. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et lui prit la main. Presqu'aussitôt Draco se réveilla et fixa son attention sur son mari.

-Harry… souffla t il soulagé.

-Mon Ange, répondit Harry en grimpant sur le lit pour le prendre dans ses bras. Je t'aime.

-Harry, j'ai eut tellement peur de te perdre.

-Je suis là mon amour et je serais toujours là quoi qu'il arrive.

Draco se blottit contre son mari, heureux de pouvoir toujours respirer son odeur. Puis il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son mari était raide et le serrait trop fort contre lui. Il était trop prés.

-Altaé… Ou est-elle ? Ou est mon enfant ! Harry !

-Calme toi mon amour je t'en prie.

-Harry ou est ma fille ! Par pitié, Harry !

-Draco, notre fille est… Altaé…

-Non ! Non !

-Elle est morte…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

La plainte de Draco déchira l'air et bien des cœurs se serrèrent en l'entendant. Harry le serra d'avantage contre lui. Déchiré, Draco versait un torrent de larmes et s'agrippait à son mari comme un naufragé à une planche de bois. Il répétait le prénom de sa fille comme une litanie, espérant que la seule force de son amour pourrait la ramener. Mais rien n'y fit. Les deux parents pleurèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que Draco ne se redresse.

-Ou est-elle ? Je veux la voir.

-Draco…

-Non ! Je veux la voir !

Résigné, Harry se leva et prit le petit cadavre dans le berceau pour le ramener prés de son mari. Draco prit le petit corps dans ses bras et le berça tendrement.

-Bonjour mon étoile, je suis ton papa… souffla t il doucement. Et voici ton autre papa, dit il en désignant Harry.

Des larmes plein les yeux, Harry caressa les cheveux dorés.

-Bonjour petit ange.

-Nous n'aurons jamais la chance de te connaitre mais nous t'aimerons toujours Altaé, mon cœur, mon étoile…

Draco éclata à nouveau en sanglot serrant contre lui le corps froid de sa fille. Harry l'enlaça et pleura avec lui, déversant dans ces larmes toute sa tristesse, sa rage, sa colère, sa haine contre ce monde qui lui prenait l'un des être qui comptait le plus pour lui.

Puis, les larmes se tarirent et le moment fut venu de laisser partir leur petite fille.

-adieu ma chérie, repose en paix, murmura Draco.

Quand Harry voulut reprendre le cadavre, Draco résista un instant mais épuisé céda face à son mari. Le Survivant replaça l'enfant dans son berceau avant de retourner prés de son mari. Draco luttait contre le sommeil et se blottit instantanément contre Harry quand celui le rejoignit dans le lit.

-Je suis désolé… murmura t il

-Draco… ce n'est pas de ta faute…

-Si je ne t'avais pas désobéit Altaé serait encore en vie à cette heure ci.

-Et je serais mort.

-ne dis pas ca.

-Draco en intervenant tu m'a sauvé la vie. La mort d'Altaé est du fait de Voldemort. Tu n'y es pour rien. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu es et restera à jamais mon âme et mon plus cher amour.

-Harry…

-Dort mon ange, je reste prés de toi.

Draco s'endormi en pleurant, songeant le cœur serré à sa petite fille qui jamais ne verrait la beauté que ce monde avait eut à lui offrir.

Une semaine passa entre crise de larmes et repos pour Draco, puis vint le temps de l'enterrement. Les parents se trouvaient aux premières loges tandis que leurs intimes restaient en arrière en silence, respectueux de leurs douleurs. La cérémonie fut brève et au moment de la mise en terre, Draco s'effondra, pleurant de toute son âme cette perte qui le déchirait. Harry le soutint du mieux qu'il, enfouissant sa propre douleur au fond de lui. Quand le cortège quitta le cimetière une horde de journaliste attendait le Survivant.

-Mr Potter, vous avez débarrassé le monde magique d'un dangereux mage noir, allez vous vous présenter au ministère ?

-Mr Potter quelle est la nature exacte de votre relation avec Mr Malfoy.

\- Écoutez-moi bien car je ne me répéterais pas. Draco Malfoy Potter est mon mari. Nous venons d'enterrer notre fille et nous ne voulons plus rien avoir à faire avec le ministère. Nous allons nous retirer dans le manoir Malfoy. Ce sera tout.

-Mr Potter !

-Mr Potter !

-Je ne répondrais plus à aucune question et le premier journaliste qui m'approchera moi ou un membre de ma famille regrettera d'être venu au monde. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Siffla t il rageusement, outragé que ces vautours refusent de lui accorder cet instant de deuil qu'il réclamait à corps et à cri.

Draco se blottit contre son mari et sans crier gare les fit transplaner au manoir. Aussitôt Harry laissa échapper sa colère qui se matérialisa sous forme d'un flux magique d'une rare intensité qui dévasta la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Pas le moins du monde désarçonné par cette démonstration de souffrance, Draco s'approcha de son mari et enlaça sa taille.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry, lui souffla t il à l'oreille.

-Bien sur que si ! Si je n'étais pas le Survivant tu n'aurais jamais eut à te jeter dans la bataille et nous n'aurions pas enterré notre fille aujourd'hui ! Hurla Harry.

-Harry mon amour, le destin est cruel de nous avoir enlevé notre fille, mais nous ne pouvons plus rien contre cela. Il ne faut pas te torturer avec des « si » et des « j'aurais du ». Tu as sauvé le monde par Merlin, tu m'as sauvé moi !

-Draco…

Le Survivant s'effondra enfin dans les bras de son mari, extériorisant sa peur et son angoisse dans une crise de larme qui les laissa vide et exténué.

Quinze années étaient passées depuis la fin de la guerre. Le monde s'était remit de cette débauche de violence et de désespoir. Aujourd'hui les enfants n'avaient pas peur de l'avenir et leurs parents savouraient cette innocence préservée qu'ils avaient arrachée aux crocs du malheur. Harry et Draco avaient finalement réussit à se reconstruire et leurs trois beaux enfants en témoignaient. Trois garçons, comme si le destin n'avait pas voulut leur compliquer la tache en leur donnant une fille qui leur rappellerait sans cesse celle qu'ils avaient perdu.

En cette nuit de printemps toute la famille était réunie au cimetière. Ils restaient silencieux pendant que leurs parents se recueillaient sur la tombe de cette sœur qu'ils n'avaient pas connu.

-Bonjour petite étoile et bon anniversaire, souffla Draco en déposant un bouquet de fleur sur la petite tombe.

-Bonjour Altaé ma chérie, et Joyeux anniversaire, murmura Harry à son tour.

Les trois enfants survivants du couple ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, du haut de leurs 11 ans, Scorpius et Arcturus, jumeaux, veillaient sur leur jeune frère de 5 ans, Orion.

-Dis, souffla Orion en attrapant la manche d'Arcturus, pourquoi on est la.

-c'est pour souhaiter un bon anniversaire à quelqu'un.

-Qui ?

-C'est ta grande sœur. Elle s'appelait Altaé.

-Mais on n'a pas de sœur, murmura le plus jeune.

Scorpius intervint.

-Elle est au ciel avec les étoiles et elle veille sur nous.

-Avec nos étoiles ?

-Oui mon cœur souffla Draco en revenant, avec vos étoiles et votre grande sœur veillera toujours sur vous.

Comme pour confirmer ces paroles, Altaïr étincela plus fort dans le ciel.

-regarde Papa, souffla Scorpius, l'étoile elle brille fort.

-Oui mon ange, c'est l'étoile de ta sœur, répondit Harry en rejoignant sa famille.

Il embrassa ses enfants avant d'enlacer leur père et de l'embrasser avec autant de passion et d'amour qu'au premier jour.

-Je t'aime mon ange, souffla t il.

-Moi aussi, Harry, moi aussi.

-Ho prenez vous une chambre, grimaça Arcturus.

Les deux parents éclatèrent de rire et prirent le chemin du retour en compagnie de leurs enfants. Haut dans le ciel, Altaïr brillait de tout son éclat comme pour protéger la petite famille.

FIN

**Et voila. C'est la fin. Pour un OS vous avouerez qu'on a fait plus court… Bref… J'espère sincèrement que cette fic vous aura plût et que vous aurez passé un bon moment. Je vous dis à la prochaine. **


End file.
